Episode 7113 (23rd February 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Jimmy is confused after spending the night with Nicola at the B&B but failing to do anything other than sleeping. Chas isn't keen on celebrating her birthday and continues to worry about Aaron's affair with Robert. Aaron overhears her talking to Paddy. David discovers that Lachlan has bought the same aftershave that he wears. Nicola lies to Bernice, Kerry and Priya about the amount of sex she had with Jimmy last night and agrees to take a restless Amba for a walk while Priya attends an appointment at the salon. Harriet enjoys reliving her time as a police officer in a talk at Gabby's school. Bernice, Priya and Kerry are confused when they discover from Jimmy that the only action his night with Nicola contained was within Midsomer Murders. Nicola seeks shelter with Amba in a barn at Butler's Farm when it begins raining. Chas is touched when Aaron buys her tickets for a concert she wanted to attend and offers to go with her. James locks Nicola and Amba in the barn not realising they're in there. She's unable to call for help due to her phone being out of signal range. Jai lies to Megan and goes in to town to buy clothes for Archie after overhearing Rachel saying he's growing out of everything. She receives a call saying she's been offered the job in Luton. Aaron tells Robert that what they had is definitely over and to keep away. Harriet wonders about starting a career as a Private Investigator. Priya becomes concerned when Nicola fails to return and Bernice and Jimmy can't get hold of her. Her concern turns to panic when she overhears Jimmy discussing her strange behaviour after discovering she's experiencing the early menopause and that Nicola had recently ran off with Carl and had previously been in trouble for biting Cathy. She informs David and they ring the police. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *James Barton - Bill Ward *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast None. Locations *The Grange - Lounge and restaurant *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and hallway/stairs *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Café Main Street *Church Lane *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms *Play area *Butler's Farm - Barn *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Priya panics when Nicola takes Amba for a walk and fails to come back; and Rachel is offered a job in Luton. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,140,000 viewers (17th place). Memorable dialogue Chas Dingle: (reading her birthday card from Paddy Kirk) "Getting too old to drop it like it's hot, so I'm going to squat like it's warm." --- Val Pollard: (referring to Andy Sugden) "Do you think I should go 'round and see him with my soothing tone and natural empathy?" Diane Sugden: (pause) "Best not." --- Bernice Blackstock: (phoning Nicola King) "Ugh, gone to voicemail... she always sounds so shrill on her message." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes